


Snake Eyes

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, Rodney's going to have *our* nightmares. How is that even possible?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I still maintain that I just can't do scary, so this is more creepy than spooky. Thanks to **pollitt** for her help and suggestions. And to the spook_me crew for throwing this party together.

Ronon didn't know anything was wrong until he found himself flat on his back, McKay flailing around on top of him. Then he saw the snake. Pulling a knife from his cuff, he twirled the blade at the snake, pinning it to the tree behind it.

Rodney rolled off and grabbed his ankle. "Seriously, do I have a bull's-eye on my back? I get my ass shot with an arrow, my team leader shoots me in the chest and now this."

The snake was one that Ronon had seen often during his years as a Runner. He'd even eaten a few. He knew the bite would be painful but not fatal. He wasn't sure however that McKay would survive the side effects, so he went with diversionary tactics. "I thought we agreed not to bring up the shooting thing any more. It makes Sheppard cranky."

"Well he's not here is he? No he's off in the temple probably being debauched by the wannabe Amazons."

"Amazons?"

"Tall busty women with weapons."

"They had weapons?" Ronon had learned early that the best way to deal with McKay was to be just distracting enough to keep him focused on that instead of whatever else was happening.

Rodney shook his leg at Ronon. "Concentrate please. Bitten by a snake here."

Ronon pulled out a knife -- picking one from his hair just to annoy McKay -- and sliced the bottom on Rodney's pant leg. The two puncture wounds were shallow, but the faint red line running up McKay's leg let him know the toxin had been released. "Quit moving."

"How bad is it? It's swelling. I can feel it swelling. It's poisonous isn't it? I'm going to die. I'm going to die on this backward planet while Sheppard and Teyla have tea and cookies."

Ronon glared at Rodney. "The only way you're gonna die McKay is if you don't shut up."

Folding his arms across his chest, Rodney huffed. "Great. Threaten me while I'm on my deathbed. How very macho of you."

Pulling the first aid kit out his coat pocket, Ronon opened it, grabbing the antiseptic wipes. "You're not dying. It was just a Somnium snake and a small one at that."

"Somnium snake?" Rodney tried to sit up, but Ronon's hand on his chest made him lie back down.

"Hold still"

"Are you sure they aren't deadly?"

Ronon shrugged and stoked the fire with his nonchalance. "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure? The best you've got is pretty sure?"

Cutting the tape with his teeth, Ronon finished the bandage and patted Rodney's knee. "I'm sure. They're common place in this galaxy and used in religious ceremonies."

"Used how exactly?"

"The priest or priestess selects the person to be bitten, the snake bites and then the Chosen sleeps."

Rodney narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Ronon. "Just sleeps?"

How to put it so McKay didn't totally freak out. "Sleeps and sees visions."

"Visions? Like hallucinations? I'm going to have hallucinations?" Rodney's breathing became labored, his face unnaturally red.

So much for not causing a total freak out. "Probably. It's a great honor to be chosen."

"I can't have hallucinations. There's a reason I only toked pot once in college. My brain is too important to be muddled by things that aren't there."

That was so McKay, but... "Thought you hallucinated when you were stuck in the sinking jumper?"

Rodney nodded and then frowned. "You're right I did. So I've fulfilled my hallucination quota for this decade."

Taking off his coat, Ronon stowed away the medical supplies next to Rodney's pack. "Hallucination are still better than death though, right?"

Trying to stand up, Rodney winced as he attempted to put weight on his wounded leg. "Dial the gate. We've got the snake. Carson can come up with an antidote"

Ronon eased him back onto the ground, folding his coat into a pillow he put behind Rodney's head. "There's not time, McKay. You need to lay down and get comfortable."

"Yes, because laying on the cold, wet dirt is so comforting to me." He complained but Rodney did what Ronon asked.

Using Rodney's pack, Ronon elevated the injured ankle. "They say the visions you receive will help guide you down the right path."

"Some how I'm not really assured by that."

Sitting on ground beside him, Ronon pulled out the emergency blanket from Rodney's pack and draped it over him. "It'll be okay."

"I'm not assured by that either." Rodney turned and looked at Ronon. "You'll stay?"

Ronon nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

~*~*~*~*~

The world took on an impressionist view, all the colors mashed together in blurry contrast. He couldn't feel his legs or his tongue. He was pretty sure he could hear voices talking around him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. And then everything went black.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was in the main hunting tent of the Athosian village. Teyla was sitting on a bench in the middle of room as an older man -- an older man with Teyla's eyes -- approached her. Her smile at seeing him quickly faded when she saw his scowl. "Father," she said reaching out for him.  
  
The man batted her hand away. "You are a disgrace to your people and to me."  
  
"Father? Please."  
  
"No. You are not worthy to be called my daughter. You have abandoned your people and your way of life. You are no more an Athosian than those 'Lanteans you now walk among. Do no return here. You are no longer welcome."  
  
Rodney couldn't ever remember seeing Teyla cry, but tears now flowed down her face as everyone in the room turned away from her. He wanted to comfort her -- to give her father a piece of his mind -- but the blackness began to seep in around the edges before he could reach her.

~*~*~*~*~

Crouching down, Sheppard pressed his fingers against Rodney's neck, checking his pulse. It was racing. "Snake bite? It's not gonna kill him is it?"  
  
Ronon adjusted the coat under Rodney's head. "It shouldn't."  
  
Nudging the dead snake with the tip of her P-90, Teyla cast her eyes to Ronon. "Somnium snake. Did you explain to Rodney what might happen?"  
  
"Just that he would have visions."  
  
Teyla nodded in agreement. "That is probably best."  
  
Looking from Teyla to Ronon, John knew he was missing something. "Share with the class here guys. What's going to happen?"  
  
Teyla turned back to John and smiled reassuringly. "The Somnium snake, or 'the Dreamer' as it is called on many worlds, releases a toxin that causes the person who is bitten to have very vivid dreams."  
  
John could see what she wasn't saying clear as crystal on her face. "So when you say dreams, you mean nightmares?"  
  
Ronon answered for her. "Yes."  
  
"So Rodney's experiencing his worst fears right now?"  
  
Ronon nodded. "Not just his own."  
  
Standing up too quickly, John stumbled backward. "You're going to have to explain that one." 

~*~*~*~*~

His arms were tied behind him and his feet were secured to the chair. The room was covered with fun house mirrors and he felt like he was spinning. A calliope began playing a cheerful dirge as bright colored clowns entered the room, circling him until they were closer, closer. Until they were literally right on top of him -- touching him, tickling his ears. He never felt more violated.  
  
One of the more garish ones straddled his lap and began painting a frown on his face. He tried bucking the bastard off while another one honked a horn in his ear, but he couldn't move. Setting the paint down, the clown held a mirror up to show off his handiwork. Rodney looked in the mirror, but it wasn't his face staring back at him.  
  
It was Sheppard's.

~*~*~*~*~

John was pacing a short tattoo on the ground in front of where Rodney lay sleeping. "What do you mean, Rodney's going to have our nightmares. How is that even possible?"  
  
Teyla put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sit John. We will explain."  
  
The three of them settled at the foot of where Rodney lay sleeping, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. "Explain."  
  
Teyla looked to Ronon who indicated with his head that she should begin. "Living under the fear of the Wraith can be very stressful."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Teyla smiled. "With so much stress, the natural rhythms of life can become misaligned. Some worlds believe that the Dreamer can set things right."  
  
John motioned to the dead snake still pinned to the tree. "The Dreamer being the snake?"  
  
"Correct. A person is selected from those willing to be bitten."  
  
"People volunteer for this?" John asked, shuddering at the thought.  
  
Ronon shrugged like he couldn't quite believe it either. "It's said to be a great honor."  
  
"I think I'll pass." John turned back to Teyla. "What happens then?"  
  
"It is said that the Chosen will sleep and in that sleep he will face all the fears of his people. And by facing them, he will free his people from them."  
  
John arched an eyebrow. "Last time I checked McKay didn't have any people."  
  
Ronon stretched his long legs out. "No, but he has us." 

~*~*~*~*~

This time he knew from the beginning that he was Ronon, fighting a battalion of Wraith single-handedly -- gun in one hand, sword in the other. He was fierce, he was deadly. He was the last line of defense to save Atlantis and he could not fail.  
  
And then his arms were gone, his weapons along with them. But as long as he was alive, he would still fight. He would not give up, his legs were strong. He would do whatever damage he could with them. Until they became immobile as well, stuck in quicksand he could not escape. He was left to stand sentry, unable to fight, unable to help, as he watched Atlantis -- his new home-- and his friends succumb to the Wraith. His screams were drowned out by the endless Darts streaming across the sky as Atlantis sank back into the ocean below.

~*~*~*~*~

Rodney's flailing arms sent the emergency blanket flying like a kite. His teammates moved closer to huddle around him.  
  
"You guys believe this nonsense? McKay's living out our nightmares?"  
  
Settling on either side, Ronon and Teyla each took one of Rodney's hands in theirs to stop him from hitting himself. Ronon looked over at Sheppard who was kneeling near Rodney's head. "I wouldn't believe it except I've seen it happen before."  
  
"As have I."  
  
John sighed. "You know, some days I really hate your galaxy."  
  
Ronon and Teyla shared a small smile.  
  
It was sometime later that Rodney awoke with a start, gasping for breath as his eyes popped open.  
  
John leaned over, placing a reassuring hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Easy there, we've got you."  
  
It took Rodney a few seconds to recognize his surroundings and the fact that his teammates were huddled around him. He licked his lips and Ronon passed him his canteen.  
  
Once he was finished drinking, John patted his shoulder again. "Hey buddy. How you feeling?"  
  
Rodney looked from Ronon to Teyla and then to Sheppard. "My ass is frozen and my ankle's throbbing. How are you?"  
  
John smiled. A bitchy Rodney was a normal Rodney. "You're okay then?"  
  
Rodney shuddered as images from his dreams flashed in his head. "Not remotely. Can we go home now?"  
  
John nodded as he and Ronon helped Rodney to his feet. "We sure can."  
  
Rodney leaned heavily on Ronon as they walked to the Stargate. He was glad no one was asking any questions yet. He wasn't sure what to say. He wondered why he couldn't remember if he had his own nightmare when his teammates' fears were still so fresh in his mind. All he knew was that he felt closer to them than ever before, and that was saying a lot after everything they had been through.  
  
A part of him felt honor bound to let them know that their fears would never be realized. He would make sure Teyla knew her father would have been proud of her, and he would remind Ronon that every single one of them would fight to save Atlantis until their dying breath.  
  
And Sheppard -- Sheppard, he'd make an appointment to see Heightmeyer because lap-dancing clowns were way out of his skill set.  
  
Being bad with people had always been something Rodney excelled at and he was sure that wouldn't change anytime soon. But Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon were his team, and it didn't take nightmares to remind him that he'd protect them above all else. 

  


 


End file.
